Dirty Little Secret
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: Caleb is Hanna's 'dirty little secret.' Will their friends with benefits situation become something more or will their fire burn so hot that it burns them both? Set around 1x17


**Okay, so this is going to be a few chapters long, I don't really know where I'm gonna take this. It takes place in an AU season 1, around 1x17. Pretend there is no A, Caleb isn't a foster kid and he doesn't live with her, but pretty much everything else is the same.**

Hanna feels the warmth of a red blush spread to her cheeks as she approaches his lunch table. She grits her teeth and wills herself to not let him make her feel this way. She clears her throat softly and - regardless - his whole lunch table turns to her. "I need you to do something for me," she says in a private tone, ignoring the group of all male juniors and seniors. She can feel the eyes of his friends on her - whether their looks be appreciative or judgemental, she doesn't care.

"_And why would I want to help you_?" He says in a suggestive tone and one much louder than necessary, but a sideways grin is on his face nevertheless. He likes to toy with her.

"Caleb, this is-" she feels herself get cut off by Quinn Robinson. "I thought the pretty girls sat over there?" He points over to where a few of Hanna's friends are currently sitting, engrossed in chatter and disinterestedly forking through their salads. His comment earns a few laughs from the table filled with stoners and skateboarders, but Caleb isn't amused.

His jaw immediately locks. "Shut up." He glares at the junior sitting opposite him and Quinn immediately backs down.

She feels her face flash with heat again at his protectiveness over her. The rest of the lunch table is clearly confused by Hanna's presence, the short interaction, and by Caleb's response. And honestly, Hanna is a little too, but no one dares challenge Caleb. He stands up abruptly and leaves the tray full of food on the laminate table. Hanna turns on the heel of her Frye boot and Caleb follows behind her without saying a parting word to his peers. Once they're out in the mostly empty hallway, she turns toward him and leans against one of the cool metal lockers.

"What was so important that you _dared_ to venture over to...my side of the cafeteria?" He grins at the blonde, but she isn't having it.

"You _can't_ act like that in front of your friends." She whines. "We agreed about this-"

"No," he cuts her off. "_You_ agreed on this."

She takes a step back from him, as people are beginning to watch. It seems like the school is always watching her.

Hanna runs hand through her hand through her hair and looks around at the gathering audience, figuring it better to save their conversation for later.

"We'll talk about this later," she says with a tone of finality and turns on her heel away from him once more.

* * *

It's after school now and the two are on her bed. Caleb's made quick work of her shirt and one of his hands is rapidly heading south toward the button on her jeans. He's moving down her body and slowly kissing every inch of her as he pulls her jeans off of her feet. Her back is slightly arched and she has her bottom lip tugged between her teeth. He can't help himself when she's like this. He burrows his hands under her back and his lips are smothering her neck in hot, wet kisses.

Hanna's hands tug his hair lightly and he takes it as her urging him on. "Can we talk?" She says, and her delicate hand limply falls out of his hair.

"Of course we can, baby." His voice is low and breathy and it sounds like it's paining him to use his mouth to do anything besides kiss her. His left hand palms the concavity of her waist and his right squeezes the softness of her round ass. She shivers at the gentleness of his touch, but she suddenly remembers why he's here in the first place.

"No, I mean like now." Her voice is in her throat, and she knows she won't be able to concentrate while his hands are on her body.

"I'm all ears," he whispers into her cleavage and the heat that's pooled into her stomach spreads between her thighs.

"I'm serious," she groans and he sighs, reluctantly removing his lips from her chest.

"Okay, so you remember when I wanted to talk to you at lunch today?" Her head is on one of her fluffed pillows and he's scooched off of her, so he's sitting pretzel legged on her bed next to her.

"Sort of?" He says and his eyes are still glazed over with lust.

"Did you tell anyone about us?" She spits out finally.

"_Did I tell anyone about us_?" He repeats slowly and his voice is distracted, he tries to maintain her eye contact, but his gaze inevitably lowers to her lacey lingerie covering her tits.

"Do you need me to put clothes on?" She says almost sarcastically, and is genuinely unimpressed at how primal he is.

"No, no, no." He says immediately and shakes his head, forcing himself to meet her eyes once again.

"Okay, so did you?"

"It might have slipped." He says honestly, "I don't really know."

"Caleb," she says harshly and moves to a sitting position. She covers her body with her 1600 thread count sheets and lets the air escape from her nose dramatically. "We agreed that this would be between us. If you can't keep your mouth shut..." She trails off, and he knows what's coming next.

"Baby, I fucked up, he starts again, and his voice sounds pained. He reaches for her and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry," he whispers and she can't help but bite her lip. He has a way with words. He knows how to make anything sound sexy - that's how they ended up in this situation.

"_Don't_ let it happen again," she knows her voice isn't half as stern as she intends.

"You have my word," he says and he's already pulling the sheet off of her body, his cock already just as hard as it was a few moments ago...


End file.
